happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Marshal
Marshal is a fan character. Character bio Marshal is a blue chipmunk (or possibly a squirrel) whose lower body is replaced by a prosthetic one with wheels and red knob switches on the left and right side each. The knobs are used to control how the contraption moves. Somehow, the contraption can manage to stay upright without losing balance. It only leans when it is moving. He works as a racetrack marshal, with the orange cap he is wearing signifying that he is still active on his job. He loves his job so much despite being crippled. Considering his job, it is possible that he ended up like this due to racetrack-related accidents. Outside his job, Marshal lives a normal life. He lives alone in a regular house, yet he can do things by himself without many difficulties, thanks to him being able to play around with his contraption's switches, allowing him to manipulate his movement to perform tasks easier, especially the ones involving the use of functional feet. He even does not mind hanging out with his friends, and does not mind being mocked by the others. So far, the only tree friends in his hate list include Lifty and Shifty, who often take advantage of him being crippled to steal his belongings. It does not help that his only weaknesses include getting knocked down, which is difficult for him to get up from, and having to jump, even if it is a short hop. His contraption does not support jumping capabilities and actually does not hold his body tight enough to keep him from accidental ejection, so if he forces himself to jump, more often than not he ends up separating his body from the contraption, revealing the bandages covering the injuries. Making things worse is that trying to get back to his machine is easier said than done. His deaths might involve automobiles/vehicles. Getting run over by anything else (not vehicles) is also one of many other possibilities for his deaths. Marshal's episodes Starring roles *Slow and Painful Wins the Race *Spring Into Action *A Whole Lot of Bull *Spike It Up a Bit *Marshal's Rocket Smoochie Featuring roles * Keep On Truckin' * All Tired Out Appearances *Third Wheel *I'm On Tiger *I, Beaver-bot Deaths #Slow and Painful Wins the Race: Run over by Mole. #Spring Into Action: Either blown up by jetpack or fell to his death. #Keep On Truckin: Smashed between a wall and truck trailer. #Spike It Up a Bit: Impaled on a flag pole. #I'm On Tiger: Mauled by a tiger. #Marshal's Rocket Smoochie - Test: Dies from suffocation. #Marshal's Rocket Smoochie - Encounter: Attacked by an alien's ray gun, leaving him with many holes on his body. #Marshal's Rocket Smoochie - Launch: Dies from the rocket crash. Injuries #Prior to the show: Had his body torn in half. #A Whole Lot of Bull: Trampled and gored by bulls (confirmed that he didn't die). #All Tired Out: Hit by go-karts. Kill count *Raymond: 1 ("Spike It Up a Bit") Trivia *If photographs featuring Marshal's past self (before the accident) are shown, they often show him from the waist up and surrounded by other tree friends, thus hiding his features that should be visible that time. *His concept and design are inspired by a rather terrifying 1977 Formula One crash in South Africa, where Van Vuuren, a track marshal, ended up being torn in half by a race car when he and another marshal were running across the track to extinguish fire from another race car. *His species is often inconsistently referred to as either the chipmunk or the squirrel. Considering that Giggles (chipmunk) and Nutty (squirrel) have a diamond marking on their heads, this adds up to his species confusion. Gallery Slowpainfulrace.png|Marshal with Flash Springintoyourstep.png|Marshal gets a little spring in his step Comingthisfall.png Wheelbetogether.png|Marshal with Coral the Merfox (rejected episode screenshot) Bullrun.png|Marshal running from bulls spikeitupabit.png|Marshal impaled on a flagpole carcostume.png|Marshal makes his own Halloween costume Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Rodents Category:Characters with Hats Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 68 Introductions Category:Characters with permanent injuries